<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Wary of Shiny Things by shanachie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928505">Be Wary of Shiny Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie'>shanachie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, arrowverse, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a quick in and out, not a month's long lockup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Arrowverse Under Quarantine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Wary of Shiny Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/gifts">Ranger_of_Estel</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the prompt: Captain Canary or Roguecanary. You have a choice of Quarantine, Stranded Together, and Sick/Injured and tried really hard to do two of them. Thanks muchly to my beta, dragonydreams, who did a stellar job like usual. And to its_not_my_fault for helping point me in the right direction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sneeze ripped its way out of Sara and she waved away the dust in front of her. “You okay, Assassin?” Leonard asked from her right.</p><p>“Fine.” Sara blew a strand of hair that had been dislodged by the sneeze out of her face. “Dust just got up my nose.”</p><p>“Surprised the force of it didn’t knock ya over, Blondie,” Mick commented from her other side.</p><p>“I’m <i>fine</i>,” she repeated.</p><p>Mick and Leonard exchanged glances over her head, but allowed Sara to precede them down the tunnel.</p><p>“Are you sure what we’re looking for is here?” Leonard asked after they’d traveled another few feet.</p><p>“Gideon seemed to think so.” She consulted the directions that Gideon had loaded onto a handheld tablet. “Next left and then we should have a clear shot.”</p><p>Mick stifled a grin as Leonard clearly considered stepping in front of Sara as she sneezed again. The older man weighed his words carefully as he said, “Maybe I should go first? Just in case there’s some… traps.”</p><p>Sara eyed him. “Are you saying I can’t take care of myself?”</p><p>“I would never say that to any woman,” Leonard assured her. “I’m just offering since traps are more my bailiwick than yours.”</p><p>Another sneeze interrupted her stare at Leonard and she waved him forward. “Go on.”</p><p>Sara glanced back at Mick, who nodded once as he realized Sara was looking for his opinion about letting Leonard go first. “Why don’t we wait until Len finishes with the traps, Blondie?” he suggested. Reluctantly, Sara stepped back so she was in the shadow of Mick’s larger body. As Leonard moved forward, she stopped herself from calling after him. “He’ll be fine, Sara,” Mick assured her.</p><p>“I just hate him being out of sight,” she muttered, smiling up at the bigger man when he squeezed her shoulder.</p><p>Mick murmured a reassurance, leaving his hand on her shoulder. Sara reached up and rested her hand on his, taking comfort in the other man’s presence.</p><p>Just when she was starting to worry, Leonard waltzed back down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. “All clear,” he informed them. A hand came out of his pocket and he tossed something to Sara. “Picked this up for you.”</p><p>Sara snagged it out of the air, tossing it up herself when she saw what it was. “You couldn’t leave well enough alone?” she asked Leonard.</p><p>Leonard shrugged. “It was there. It was bright and shiny and it was so easy.”</p><p>Tucking the gem into her pocket, she said, “You just can’t help yourself.”</p><p>“They just left it lying around,” Leonard answered, “who was I to leave it for someone else to grab?”</p><p>Shaking her head and knowing the man would never change, she reached out to take his hand. “Let’s get the rest of this over with.”</p><p>Leonard glanced down at their entwined hands, then over her head at Mick. The bigger man shrugged, motioning for them to precede him down the corridor.</p><p>It was a matter of a few minutes for them to walk down the hall, through the traps Leonard had already disarmed, and into what had once been some sort of religious site. Sara was confident enough to admit that she hadn’t been listening when Gideon had relayed all the information about what this room was used for, but she knew Leonard had soaked in all the knowledge. This knowledge was why she released his hand and allowed him to move towards the alter—there was no other way to describe it.</p><p>She held her breath, inadvertently, as Leonard stepped up to the base of the alter. “Are you sure you should be doing that?” she asked as his hand stretched towards the tablet that lay on the alter.</p><p>The thief glanced over his shoulder at her. “There’s no reward without a little risk.” With those words, he picked up the tablet, turning to rejoin his partners.</p><p>As he started to return to them, wind ripped through the cavern, startling all three of them. Sara raised her bow, prepared to activate it as Mick drew his heat gun. Behind Leonard an apparition appeared, pointing first at Leonard, then the other two. A chilling voice issued from it, the language it was speaking not sounding familiar to any of them.</p><p>Sara looked at Leonard as the apparition disappeared. “What… was that?”</p><p>“The ghost of the crypt?” Leonard suggested. He took another step and when nothing happened, he continued on to the other two. “I’d suggest we make ourselves scarce.”</p><p>By the time he reached them, the tablet was tucked away and Leonard’s hands were free to grasp the elbows of his partners. Neither of them protested as he hustled them out the door.</p><p>The trip out of the caves was anti-climactic after all that and they reached the base of the Waverider’s ramp with no further issues. Mick dropped back as they started up the ramp, but reached the cargo bay just a few steps behind.</p><p>As he entered, the door slammed shut behind them and a clunk sounded from the other side. “Gideon?” Sara asked.</p><p>“Apologies, Captain, but the three of you seem to be infected with something.”</p><p>“With what?” Mick demanded as he headed towards the door to the ship. “Let us out!”</p><p>“I am unable to do that, Mr. Rory, until we determine whether or not you are contagious,” Gideon replied.</p><p>Mick glared, then pounded on the door. “I’m not sick.”</p><p>Leonard looked at Sara and she nodded, heading towards Mick while Leonard tried to reason with Gideon. “Hey,” she said, reaching out towards him. “Relax, Mick. It’ll probably be just a few minutes.”</p><p>“Or not,” Leonard said as he joined them. “Gideon says she’s detecting <i>something</i>,” he drawled.</p><p>Sara raised an eyebrow before tilting her head up to address the computer. “Gideon? Can you be more specific?”</p><p>“No, Captain. I have never encountered this before.” </p><p>Sara turned her gaze to her partners, seeing that Leonard had gotten Mick to stop beating on the bulkhead while she was talking to Gideon. “What are we supposed to do while you solve this, Gideon?”</p><p>There was a pause as the AI clearly tried to decide what to do. “I would suggest, Captain, that the three of you make yourselves comfortable. If you could wrap the tablet in the provided material and put it in the slot, we’ll see if that has anything to do with the contamination.”</p><p>“How long are we staying in here, Gideon?” Leonard asked, even as he pulled the tablet out of his jacket’s inner pocket and pulled the material out of the indicated slot. He shook it out, wrapping the tablet in it before sliding it back in.</p><p>“Unknown at the time, Mr. Snart,” came the quick reply and then silence. No matter how many times the three of them called, there was no answer.</p><p>Sara was the first to resign herself to being locked in. While Leonard and Mick alternated with yelling for Gideon or the rest of the team and attempting to pry the door open, she scanned the area they were locked in. Luckily the ramp led into a cargo hold, thankfully not the same one she and Leonard had been locked in, and it was filled with crates. Sara noted a slot in the wall and tucked the information away for later study.</p><p>“Hey, boys,” she called. The two former criminals turned to face her at the sound. Sara indicated the crates. “Should we see what we have to work with?”</p><p>Leonard nodded and, working in tandem, the three of them soon had more than half the crates cracked open.</p><p>Sara surveyed their booty once they’d sorted it out. “Why do I feel like this is a setup?” she asked.</p><p>They all looked at the piles of blankets and pillows, the comfortable clothes for each of them, and the food. “If it’s not a setup, someone planned really well and very quickly,” Leonard commented.</p><p>“I don’t like being the joke,” Mick grumbled.</p><p>“Pretty sure it’s not a joke.” Sara eyed the piles before shrugging. “Well, if Gideon isn’t going to let us out… I say we make the best of it.”</p><p>“Mick,” Leonard said. The bigger man huffed, but headed towards the pile of blankets and pillows.</p><p>“Nest or fort?” he asked as he began to gather things up.</p><p>Leonard considered it for a minute, then answered, “Nest.” Digging through the clothes, he came up with a pair of leggings and shirt, holding them out to Sara. “Clothes?”</p><p>She took the clothes from him, eying him suspiciously as he stripped out of his jacket and leaned down to unlace his boots. “Leonard?” she asked.</p><p>“You said make the best of it,” he said. “I’m just getting comfortable.”</p><p>Deciding to follow along with Leonard’s <i>suggestions</i>… because no matter what, she was still Captain… she reached for the fasteners on her suit. Both men paused in their actions to watch as she slowly undid the top to her suit and let it slitter to the floor. Their eyes were glued to her movements as she leaned down to pick up the t-shirt and slide it over her head. “See something you like, boys?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Mick rumbled as Leonard replied, “Always.”</p><p>Allowing the shirt to fall down until it covered her thighs, Sara reached up and undid her pants. “We’re probably being watched,” she pointed out.</p><p>“What’s that matter?” Mick asked.</p><p>When Sara frowned, Leonard reminded her, “Juvie. Prison. We’re kinda used to being watched. Not saying we like it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t make it right,” she answered as she exchanged her leather pants for the leggings. “And doesn’t mean <i>I</i> want it.”</p><p>Mick motioned towards the pile of pillows and blankets he had arranged. “You two wanna get in while I get comfortable?”</p><p>Leonard was the first to take the invitation, stretching out across the blankets. Sara’s eyes flicked from him to where Mick was slowly stripping off his gear. She seemed torn about lying down, but finally crawled over next to Leonard, although she remained sitting up, not lounging like he was.</p><p>Mick dropped his jacket on the floor before peeling off his gloves and leaning down to untie and remove his boots. Satisfied, he settled in next to Sara, knowing they’d probably move around. Sara rested a hand on his chest as Leonard gathered her against him.</p><p>“So, what’re we gonna do?” Mick rumbled after a few minutes.</p><p>“Did anyone find cards?” Sara asked. They weren’t going to participate in their usual activities when alone together since they had no idea if they were being watched.</p><p>“Cards, couple of board games, some books, and a few puzzles,” Leonard answered.</p><p>“Who would give us puzzles?” Mick questioned.</p><p>“Ray,” the other two said in unison after a minute.</p><p>Chuckling, Sara snuggled down between her two men and said, “I’m going to take a nap.”</p><p>When they were sure that she was as deeply asleep as she got, Mick rolled to his feet. “Cards?” he questioned as he headed towards the pile indicated.</p><p>“Yes,” Leonard answered. “And grab that stone I gave Sara earlier.”</p><p>Mick grabbed a book and a pack of cards before rifling through Sara’s things and coming up with the stone. He handed both requested items to Leonard before slipping back into the nest. “You taking Sara’s shiny away?”</p><p>“No,” Leonard replied absently as he turned the stone over in his hands. “I was just thinking this might have something to do with the tablet and our issue.”</p><p>“It’s shiny. And pretty. But…” Mick trailed off. “Why did you pick it up?”</p><p>Leonard set it down outside their nest. “It reminded me of Sara’s eyes with bits of your fire.”</p><p>Mick didn’t reply, instead opening the book he’d picked and beginning to read. Leonard shuffled the cards he’d been given and began to lay out a hand of solitaire.</p><p> </p><p>Their days fell into a kind of routine, sleeping, eating, playing cards or games, reading, stolen kisses underneath the blankets when they were all snuggled in together. It wasn’t that the rest of the team didn’t know about them, but all three of them preferred to be private. Three times a day, the slot slid open and deposited food depending on what meal time it was.</p><p>Sara took over one corner, creating a little workout area. She stacked crates, both empty and still full, and sparred with invisible opponents. Both men took time to watch her, Leonard even sparred against her a couple of times, but it was her time.</p><p>Mick found tools in one of the crates and handed them over to Leonard, allowing the other man to fiddle with and check over both their guns.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mick had located paper and a pen and spent hours scribbling away. He didn’t have his glasses, but Leonard and Sara were happy to rub his temples if he got a headache. After the first time, Leonard requested Mick’s glasses, knowing he needed them.</p><p>They had things to occupy them, but they were still cooped up in a small space with no freedom. After Gideon started talking to them again, Sara asked if they could step outside for at least an hour each day, but Gideon informed them that it would be too dangerous.</p><p>They’d been in lockdown for about three weeks when Sara finally got frustrated. “Look, Gideon, if we aren’t a risk to the others, <i>why</i> are we still locked up here?”</p><p>“It appears that you have contracted a curse,” Gideon replied. “Although you can’t transfer it to anyone, we have established that if you are not kept in a contained area with temperature and oxygen levels monitored and stabilized, you will die.”</p><p>“Then what…?” Sara started to demand.</p><p>“I think we got it!” Ray’s voice came over the intercom.</p><p>“Got what?” Mick demanded.</p><p>“We figured out how to cure you!” Ray exclaimed.</p><p>They all held their breath, waiting for Ray to continue.</p><p>“Ray!” Sara demanded after a minute. “What do we do?”</p><p>“Oh. It was weird. If we translated the tablet right, it says you have to eat <i>Hericium erinaceus</i>,” Ray answered.</p><p>“A <a href="https://www.gardeningknowhow.com/ornamental/fungus-lichen/bearded-tooth-fungus.htm">bearded tooth mushroom</a>?” Leonard asked before Sara or Mick could ask what it was.</p><p>“I’m not eating a mushroom,” Mick chimed in immediately.</p><p>“You don’t have to eat much of it. I mean two should work for the three of you,” Ray explained.</p><p>“Look. I want out of here,” Sara cut through the bickering. “And I know you two do also. Get the mushroom or whatever it is and let’s get this done.”</p><p>The actual harvesting of the mushroom took no time at all and soon Gideon was opening the food slot and three plates were slid through. Sara picked up two and handed one to each of the men. “Eat up,” she told them. Picking up the last plate, she stared at it for a minute. Sara didn’t like mushrooms; she’d never liked them and these looked like some creepy worms. But if this was the only way out… she picked up a fork and quickly forced them down.</p><p>When she looked up, Leonard had finished his plateful, but Mick was still staring at it in horror. “Mick, you need to eat it,” Sara told him.</p><p>When the burly man shook his head, Leonard cocked his head to the side. “Eat them and you’ll get rewarded,” he said in a low voice.</p><p>Mick looks interested in that and, after a glance at Leonard, Sara reached up so she could whisper in his ear. Mick grinned in response, quickly shoving the mushroom in his mouth. Sara wasn’t even sure he chewed before swallowing. “When?” he asked as soon as the mushroom was gone.</p><p>Sara popped herself up on tiptoes, opening her mouth to Mick’s filthy kiss as he grabbed her ass to pull her against him and hold her steady. Leonard watched with enjoyment as two of the most important people in his life kissed. “As soon as we get out of here and have a chance to shower.”</p><p>“I’m happy to help,” Mick rumbled. “It’ll go faster.”</p><p>“Um, guys,” Ray interrupted. “You can come out now.”</p><p>“Pretty sure we were already <i>out</i>,” Leonard drawled.</p><p>“Gideon,” Sara ordered as the three strolled out of the cargo bay. “Lockdown that tablet and make a note that we should never return to that cave. And then don’t disturb us unless time is collapsing.”</p><p>Leonard handed her the jewel as they walked down the corridor. “Don’t forget your present,” he said.</p><p>Sara tucked it away in a pocket on her leggings. “We’ll have to find the perfect place for it.”</p><p>The rest of the crew watched as they disappeared around a corner. “Should we mention to them that the mushrooms can be an aphrodisiac?” Nate asked.</p><p>“I don’t think they really care,” Zari commented.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>